Disappointments and Joy
by Together By Destiny
Summary: A new female enters the pack. The name's Elora. She likes Jkae and he has imprinted on her but she still hasn't. Other boys have got the Elora hots so is that the reason?


"Mom, Why do we have to go to Alaska of all places?" I asked.

My mother and I are moving to a town in Alaska as you know. She says we have to stop by some important places that have important people in them. I don't get the point. We're in Washington right now and are just entering a city called Forks. Jeez. What a stupid name for a city. And it's so tiny it has a little more than 350 people living in it. Suddenly I got a wierd feeling that I was getting a fever and fast. Right after my stomache started aching.

_Hey Sam? You feel that?_ a voice said.

What the heck? Now I'm going crazy?

_Yeah Quin. I didn't know we were gonna get a new one. _There goes another voice! These are people's thoughts. Can this be happening? Maybe I can try and send the voices something and I can get some answers.

_Alright someone tell me something right now. Why am I burning up and it feels like I am being jabbed slowly with a sword? _

_Well First of all how are you able to do that while your in the process? _a female voice declared.

_She's an early bird huh Sam?_

_Yeah. We need to find you immediately. Tell us your surroundings and we'll see who's closest._ There was that male voice again. Hmm I can't seem to hear my mom freaking out. At least I can concentrate. I looked around but it was super duper hard what with my vision as blurry as heck.

_Well I see a sign with the city's name on it. Oh and a dirt road._

_GOOD I know where she is. _A third male's voice came to be known. Everyone had shut up or my "superpower" died. After all of that had gone down my mom had already pulled over and was at the trunk getting supplies from her First Aid pack. She apparently had moved me to the back seat, laid me down, and took like my extra layers off. All that was left on me were a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a tank top on. Jesus is it hot! i tryed sitting up but the pain increased more and more so I laid back down but it didn't help. Then, a sudden shock in my head came to my nerves. I then shreaked in pain. I heard a rustle from the bush by the side of the road and saw a guy, a really short guy to be more specific, come out of the bush and walk to my mom and distract her. After mom seemed distracted I was surprised by the appearance of another guy right next to me. He moved his arm under my thighs and under my arms to scoop me up. I burried myself into his shirt looking for an escape from the terrible pain. He was really hot! Temperature-wise, I mean. He turned around and called, "Quin Let's get outta here." The shorty ran to our side as we walked into the forest. The guy sat me down and said, " Once I look like a wolf, don't be scared. Just climb onto my back."

The guy shook like a mad man then suddenly a giant wolf took his place. I was so amazed that some of the pain eased so I got up and onto the creature's fluffy back. I bundled into the fur letting him know I was succure.

_Don't worry about your mom. Quin, the wolf behind us, gave her directions down a road to where we are taking you. The pain will die a lot once we give you the right medication. For now, just deal with it._

I smirked kinda after it finished. Then I heard a rustle and saw two more wolves join in this jolly run.

_So your the newby. I'm Leah Clearwater. The one you're riding is Jacob or Jake. You know Quin. That's Sam, our pack leader. The rest of the pack is already back at the site. We don't know your name yet so what is it?_

_Elora. Ellora Whinslona _I answered plainly.

The wind against my face feels so good right now. My face keeps getting hotter and hotter. I just realized something. Jacob is purring. Is that a good thing?

_Well if you call him being turned on a good thing than yeah._

_Wait you mean to say...EWwww grody. Jake quit it._

_Sorry that I actually have horomones!_

_GRO-DY_

_Guys quit it we're here._

I sat up a little and the purring got louder. I just rolled my eyes knowing that getting off would only cause more pain for me. I looked out in front of me and saw a old red truck and a large log cabin.

_Bella..here? Just what we needed._

I looked closer at the car and saw a brunette leaning against her car. Then her stench hit me.

_GROSS does she not like shower...ever?_

_She's a vampire or "cold one" in our term. Vampire stench is the worse by far. She's pretty much here every couple weeks to catch up with Jake. _Leah explained.

The cold one came walking over but Jake just walked past her. I glanced at her facial expression which looked like she wanted to strangle me. We came to the front of the cabin and Jacob changed back. I was still on his back. The shock of pain came to my head and I screamed bloody murder. Jacob flipped me into his arms and carried me inside the house. A girl was cooking in the kitchen and there were 3 other males chatting which soon faded into just starring at me. Jacob carried me into a room and lay me down on someone's bed. It is comfortable.

"This is my bed. Hope it's comfty." Jacob said.

My breathing kept getting harder as my pain reached a high point. I stopped screaming kinda.

_*** ** ******* beautiful. I have ********* ** her. _was all I could make out. Darn it. A reeappearance happened from that Bella girl again as she like poofed next to Jake. He had dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Another one already?" she asked.

I gave her an evil glare as soon as she looked at me.

"Excuse me Bella got to get to my patient." a male said. I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a man in a wheelchair come in with a couple towels and bowel of water. " I haven't seen you around. What's your name? "

"E..Elor..Elora. Elora Whinslona." I replyed. He dunked a towel in the bowl, rinsed it out and sat it on my forehead. i instantly felt better.

" There is medicine in the water that seeps into your pours and goes to your nerve system. This is a new tecnique and you're the first person we have tried it on," the guy said with a smile. then I gaged and chunks of cocoa pebblles milk and stomache acid came out. "It may make you throw up." the guy stated. I layed back down. Oyyy my head is banging. Nothing is in my stomache and it hurts like heck. Can it get any worse?

3 days later...

My headaches are gone! Yeah! My stomache only hurts a little but I don't have a fever anymore. Jacob introduced me to everyone else in the pack. Mark who joined 2 months ago, Sal who joined a month and a quarter ago, and Kintone who joined 2 weeks ago. He also introdused me to Sam's "mate" Emily and his dad. I haven't taken shape yet but I actually have gotten my tail down! It looks wierd and it only stays like 10 seconds.

Everyone in the pack is out roaming the area, checking scents. I'm just sitting outside, on the front porch. Billy went fishing and Emily went grocery shopping for dinner tonight. I'm so bored.

I get up and look at the forest. I start walking towards it and see a figure standing there.

"Hello Elora." It is Bella. " Hi Bella! whatchyadoin here? Jake's not inside."

"I know." she said. "Just be careful in these woods. Your important to Jake so I don't want you to get hurt. You're so fragile what with not being able to go full wolf. what a shame." She smirked at the end and glared at me. I suddenly started growling at her. She is threatening me. I then started shaking as I realized more and more until sudenly i felt like i was different. I looked down and saw paws, black paws with razor sharp claws. Claws sharp enough to slice Bella's pretty little head off her shoulders. I looked back up and saw no one in sight. Urgh. stupid blood sucker.

_Hey you did it! _

I turned around and saw Jacob and Leah.

_Yeah I did! Ijust got mad at how life is unfair all the time._

_Jeez. Good job!_ Leah commented.

I looked back only to see green marsh. Phew... I feel so weak right now.

I felt my self change back. Suddenly, my stomache hurt again and everything went black.

hours later...

My eyes opened slowly which soon focused on a shape sitting, sleeping. I realized then that it was Jacob. I was back in his bed. And he was back sleeping in a chair. I silently got up and grabed a random jacket out of his closet and snuck out the front door.

_Where is everyone?_

_Morning Sleeping beauty! _Mark...

_Hey Mark where ya at?_

_I'm at the beach. It's super pretty in the morning before first check._

I gentally threw the jacket on the rocking chair on the front porch and headed towards the beachy smell. After a couple miles, I could see sand in the distance so I ran while taking my sneakers off . The sand felt so good between my toes.

"Elora!" I heard someone call. "Elora, over here!"

I faced Mark and, as the clutz he is, ran into me, made me fall backwards, and fell on top of me. His face was inches away from mine. I looked into his eyes and noticed his face instintally turn bright red. I teyed sitting up and, being the clutz I am, smashed our foreheads together. he sat up and then I did. I rubbed my head and said, "Jeez, that hurt!" as I chuckled. He had a smirk on his face as his cheeks were still a little red. Then, Jake pops out of nowhere and rams into him. i fall backwards again of course and watch the fight from the ground.

Mark started shaking, and pow! There he dashed and tackled Jake. They looked so vicious. Why did Jake attack Mark? I'M SO CONFUSED. jake probaly saw us on the ground and thought he was gonna do something to me! That got me mad and I for\med and ran into the fight. Mark had a couple scratches here and there and Jake had like three bites that were bleeding.

_We weren't doing anything Jacob! Leave him alone!_

He was breathing heavy and then I saw his eye flash from hate to care. He took a step forward to rub himself against me and lick my ear.( When you rub against someone, it's like a hug and when some one licks your ear its like kissing your neck) I then licked his forehead (which means a kiss on the cheak)to let him know I forgive him. I looked back at mark and noticed his shirt was gone and man was he ripped. For someone who is 16 he sure is buff. I then changed back and looked dow and noticed my shirt had a lot of holes in it but my jeans were fine. I loooked at the guys and they were totally drooling over my upper boby. What can I say? My boobs are big and my stomache is skinny.

"Eyes up here guys," as I gestured towards my face.

"Here." Mark said, "Take my jacket. Just so you can cover up you know?"

I thanked him politely, put the jacket on and suddenly Jake rapped his arm around me. Without thinking straight, I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked to my left and noticed mark was gone and was already ahead of us. we were walking slow so I examined Jake thoroughly. I started with his chest which made Mark's look like a nerd's chest. Then I worked al around and finally examined his arms. He is so flipping buff! I looked at the arm that was rapped around me and noticed a little black blob on his wrist. I looked closer and noticed a small pawprint . Inside the pawprint there were two letters and it shocked me to realize what they were...


End file.
